


Grass Knot

by Abendfalki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abendfalki/pseuds/Abendfalki
Summary: Judy and Nick go out for a romp in the forest leading to a rather unique experience for ALL parties involved.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Grass Knot

Nick wasn’t sure what to think of his first visit to Bunnyburrow. For one, the twenty or so kids around the Hopps family farm absolutely loved him, his tail had never gotten so much action, and he meant that innocently. The kids loved him and the fluff of his tail, especially the little ones. Last night he had three of the kits sleeping cuddled up against and underneath it on the couch. For two, his lover had definitely been more…. interesting. She had been peppering him with more kisses and more intimate moments than she ever had in the city, not that he minded of course. He did wonder if there was something in the air of her hometown, however, that caused her to be like this.   
  


Nick watched Judy Hopps in front of him as she skipped ahead of him in a pale pink summer dress that flittered as she went. She was wearing a large straw hat and her white cotton tail was peeking and stirring through a small cutout in the back of the dress. Her whole lower half had a certain alluring sway to it as she went. As Judy led him deeper and deeper into the forest, he was glad of one thing; that he knew she wasn’t going to murder him out here.    
  
There were two things that made him absolutely sure about this. The first being that he had peeked at her psychological profile one time while working in the ZPD and the second being… she literally once had her mouth around his member.    
  
While Nick continued to observe his bunny partners behind as he tailed in following her… memories of that first, fateful night, came into his subconscious.   
  
  
_ “Oh sweet cheese and crackers Nick…”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Not what you were expecting?” Nick muttered. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Well I mean. No? It’s SO red… Also what’s up with that big bulge near the base… Oh I don’t think that’s going to work.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Umm Carrots, you don’t need to take the knot. There’s a lot of vixens who actually prefer not to. It can still be enjoyable for both parties.” Nick winked.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Judy sighed. “Thank you. I just. I don’t think my little bunnyhole could take that big of a meaty girth…”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nick coughed. “Carrots, that was the most ridiculous euphemism I have ever heard for any creature's privates… ESPECIALLY my own. I mean, well it IS you after all.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I am.. rather allured by it” Judy cooed as she eyed Nicks red protrusion, clearly ignoring his comment. “I have to admit…” Judy finished, biting her bottom lip.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nick gulped as he felt himself swell up and stiffen quite considerably, his penis growing, both at Judy’s comment and her curious stare. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Awww. Poor thing looks all pent up.” Judy reached gingerly and put her paw around it. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh. That feels different than a fox paw.” Nick soon found his whole body tightening up as the rabbit had started to slowly, but with an even-tempo, stroke his foxhood while licking it with her tongue. The fox never had any partner, vulpine or otherwise so eagerly go down on him. _ _  
_

  
~~~~   


  
Nick was at least glad that Judy had gotten away from such ridiculous euphemisms for either of their parts. Still, as he continued to watch the sway and fro of her summer dress as she led him to… wherever it was, one thought was on his mind. How. How had he, a shifty street fox ended up with such a beautiful and loving bunny. How had they continued their relationship the past year both romantically and sexually. He was one lucky fox.   
  
Up in front, Judy was sure of one thing, and one thing only; today was going to be the day she would do it. Since her relationship deepened, there was one thing she wanted to do, to finally prove once and for all how much she loved her fox. She was going to take Nick’s knot. She wasn’t sure if it was the grassy breeze blowing through the secluded forest outside of Bunnyburrow as it tickled the bottom of her skirt, or the wild and visceral feeling at the thought of doing it outside, in nature, as they would have in ancient times… But she knew one other thing too. She was definitely in heat right now.    
  
Nick never noticed the pheromones emanating from his partner's body. Why would he, he was a fox and he was designed to smell vulpine scents. 

~~~~   
  


Nick panted and panged as he grasped Judy’s curvatures, running his hands up and down his partners sides as they continued to make out. She had just started to undo each of his shirt buttons and he wanted nothing more than to return the favour, to remove that simple, beautiful, common, one piece dress she was wearing.    
  
As he went to do just that he found himself whining at his partners grabbing of the dress. Pulling it back down and securing it in place, putting a paw over his muzzle as if to tell him how much of a naughty fox he was.    
  
Deep kiss followed another deep kiss. The two pressed up against each other and retreated. The back and forth continued.    
  
His shirt was removed now, along with his pants and boxers, yet she was practically clothed. Except.    
  
And the next thing excited the fox. Judy knelt down and removed her white panties, at first draping and wrapping them around his foxhood, giving the erect red vulpine genitalia a slight tease and tug as the cotton wrapped around it.    
  
Judy tugged them up and out, before throwing them into Nick's face and snout. The fox got one deep whiff of her before throwing them aside and shaking his head at the bunnies antics. Although he would never admit it… the smell of her bunny nethers had him now feeling like HE was in heat. He wanted her, he wanted to ravish all of her and then... No. She needed to be treated like she was… a mammalian, deserving of respect and admiration just as Nick was. The fox knew this, she wasn’t his to ravish, unless she consented first..

~~~~   


  
“Carrotcake, please, you really don’t have to. I don’t want you to push yourself and…”   
  
“No. Nick. It’s fine. You deserve this.” Judy murmured as she tried to relax herself, feeling the upper half of the thicker bulb at the base of Nick's dick starting to slide in further before as she continued to straddle and vacillate her partner’s nethers. She still had her dress on, although the straps had now been removed and pulled down halfway, exposing her bunny breasts to the world, but more importantly right now, to her partner. Nick had previously had some hands on fun with them, however other matters were more pressing. Such as the small rabbit pressing down on his crotch.    
  
“Carrotcake, really, it feels good but,” Nick muttered, the hot warmth of Judy around his member was almost intoxicating. His brain was barely able to keep up with knowing where he was. He knew they were outside of course, and that wasn’t helping. Doing it on this grassy knoll in the middle of a forest outside bunnyburrow, was adding to the visceral nature of this all. It felt… raw… savage even.   
  
Judy tried to relax as much as possible. This was something she had wanted to do for her fox for a long time. “Nick I told you I love you and I told you I’d try anything for...”    
  
*POP*   
  
Judy suddenly and without any warning had her crotch fully plopped down against Nick. “Oh sweet cheese and mmmmm.” Judy felt the fullness of Nick’s knot as it pressed up against her inner walls. The feeling of pressure right near her opening was too much as she started to buck forwards and backwards. The ecstasy was rising up in her, and quickly.   
  
“Juuu.” Nick gasped before beginning to reach his paws around his partner. He caressed the side of her thighs before firmly grasping her bunny buttocks. The soft feeling of them, the fur, the squish, and her vaginal walls pressed up against his bulbous knot. It overwhelmed the fox, this rabbit. This try everything rabbit who had devoted everything to him, who had changed his life. It was more than a carnal desire at this point, she was his everything. “I….”    
  
Nick tried to get the words out but couldn’t as the pressure built up and he felt the beginning of the release.    
  
Judy felt it too. The knot that she had for so long wanted to get in her. She didn’t want it to prove she could do it,;she wanted it to prove that she was willing to go the distance for Nick, even if just once. The release of fluids inside her and the pulsating of the rotund part of Nick inside her set something off. As she heard her partner’s groan, she arched her back in orgasm. “FRIIIIIITH.”    
  
After what felt like an eternity, but was likely a matter of a few seconds. The panting rabbit smiled, still in post-coital bliss. “Not bad for a rabbit right?” Judy smiled as she went to pull herself up and away from her vulpine lover, among other things, she wanted to clean herself up.    
  
As she went to stand up she found herself held in place, by the knot she had just taken, engorged to the point where she couldn’t slip herself up and out. “Umm….”   
  
“That’s… That’s what I wanted to warn you about….” Nick stammered. “It’s kinda a biological holdover from ancient times. It’s why even vixen’s won’t necessarily take the knot…”   
  
“So we’re stuck?” Judy asked, looking around. Although she now found herself slightly annoyed at the fact she was stuck in such a position, she also was, oddly fine with it all. “Well, I guess that’s not such a bad thing then, stuck on a sexy fox… quite literally. Stuck on a fox who’s stuck in you. Kinda hot actually.” Judy laid down and nuzzled her partner. “How long does it last?”    
  
“Around 10 minutes…”    
  
“Well then, we’ll just have to cuddle apres-incident for 10 minutes now won’t we…” Judy giggled as she lifted the dress over her head to cool herself down. The two mammals were now completely stripped down to the fur on their flesh. The rabbit fully flopped back down on her fox lovers chest, her paws ruffling his chest fur as she muttered. “So how many vixens have taken all of you?”   
  
“Just one and she…” Nick shifted his gaze around, trying not to look at the alluring form of his partner. The fox wasn’t sure if he wanted to finish the sentence.    
  
“Aww that’s cute, so your second was a bunny.” Judy snickered, feeling particularly proud of herself now.    
  
“Actually…” Nick stammered. “My first. Ummm. Just happened. A few moments ago. With a really cute bunny who…”    
  
Whatever Nick said after that didn’t matter to Judy. The inside tips of her ears burned red. “I… “ The bunny shot up before finding herself restrained by the still engorged knot keeping her firmly secured to her lover's hips.    
  
“OW!” came a simultaneous yelp.    
  
“Please… Be gentle” Nick had a pained expression on his face as the rabbit had just tried to remove herself, with his penis still attached, willingly or not.   
  
“Sorry my love…” Judy tenderly kissed Nick's lips. “But.. seriously?”

  
Nick gasped. “Yep. You were my first. The first to take ALL of me.” The fox gingerly kissed his partner in return, his left hand running gently up and down the small of Judy’s back as she nestled against his chest.    
  
“Wow… I…” Judy smiled as she felt her world go to black, the sensation of his paws on her back was too calming.    
  
“Carrot cake?!” 

  
  
~~~~

  
  
“Uhh I wouldn’t go back that way. Y’all this forest is pretty dangerous round these here parts.” Gideon Grey spoke to the pair of sheep, one female and one male that had just approached him on the barely trod forest path.   
  
“Whaddya mean fox?” One of them piped up.    
  
“Wellll back yonder there’s a grassy knot… I mean grassy knoll, sorry…” Gideon felt his ears flatten back in embarrassment. “...That is a known place for local kids to shoot slingshots and other dangerous weapons. Wouldn’t walk back there if I were y’all.”    
  
“Shoot, we shouldn’t go there... “ the female spoke up.    
  
“Awwwright then. Thanks country boy. We always knew us city folk shouldn’t wander around Bunnyburrow… this was a bad idea to go walking in parts unknown. I just wanted some good photos man!” the male ram nodded to Gideon and to his partner.    
  
As the pair of city-slicker wannabe adventures started walking away Gideon wiped his brow in relief before a thought crossed his mind.  _ Well Judy Hopps… I was always worried you’d hate us fox folk cause of me but… Well… I never wanted to find out THAT way that you didn't hate us but instead love us, alot. But… Kudos to you and your fox friend… That’s... _ _  
_   
The chubby baker fox shook his head and tried to push the memories of what he had just seen, while looking for wild blueberries to add to his pies, out of his mind, even if it was more hot than anything he had seen in any erotic video. 

  
  
~~~~   


  
Judy opened her eyes, a flood of memories hit her and she realized she was with the same fox she had just done… “Was that a dream?” Judy looked down and her clothes were all back on as she nestled against her also clothed fox partners lap.    
  
“Finally awake eh carrots?” Nick mused.    
  
“Yeah… I… I just had the weirdest dream… We… I took your…” Judy shook her head.    
  
“Ohhh that all happened Judith… you just passed out at the end of it.” Nick smiled. “Still the first and only one to take my knot. I love you my dear.” He winked as his smile widened.    
  
“Oh FRITH.”


End file.
